Sobre Uma Leve Brisa
by Shiraki-san
Summary: ONESHOT/ ROMANCE /SasuxHina Tudo se passa na primeira fase de Naruto. Sem ajuda, Hinata terá que treinar para passar no teste. E agora?


Todos os personagens citados nessa fic são de total autoria do Kishimoto.

Intro: Fanfic SasuHina. xD Sim, meu coração é NejiHina, mas acho que seria tão interessante uma oneshot dos dois. Cara, nem sei porque estou postando essa coisa no FF. Eu geralmente escrevo fanfics e guardo pra mim xp HAHA 8D Essa fic é passada na primeira fase de Naruto. Como nunca fiz uma fic que se passa na primeira fase, achei que seria legal fazer isso em um tempo diferente... saudades do comecinho de Naruto e de quando não era modinha

--

- M-me chamo Hinata.. sou do clã Hyuuga e do que eu mais gosto é... é... cora total B-bom...

- Ok, ok, Hinata! Bom, com isso terminamos, no? - Disse Kiba, animado, sempre improvisando um inglês.

- Creio que sim... - Falou Shino, discreto.

- Muito bem. A partir de agora vocês serão meus alunos, e juntos, formaremos um time. Espero com a colaboração de todos.

- Sim! - Disse o time oito, com empolgação.

- Muito bem! E agora as missões, né? As missões, hehe!

- Ora, ora, Kiba-kun.. Vejo que está animado, não? Sobre as missões, temos que pegá-las com o Hokage-sama, mas teremos muitos treinos e tarefas. E também, terão que ser aprovados.

- Treinos? E quando começamos com as missões?

- Quando vocês receberem minhas aprovações. Bom, vocês tem o dia inteeiro para treinar para o teste de amanhã. Se eu definir que vocês tem capacidade para se tornarem bons shinobis, serão aprovados, e então, prosseguiremos para as missões.

- Treinar o quê? - Disse Kiba, com um mínimo de desanimo estampado em seu rosto.

- ...Shurikens. - Disse Kurenai, com um leve sorriso em seu rosto. - Aqui, neste lugar, às 9 da manhã, espero vocês.

Depois daquilo, todos foram para casa, obviamente treinar.

No caminho, Hinata avistou seu primo, Neji, sentado em um banco com Rock Lee e TenTen.

- Oooh! Hinata-san! O que veio fazer aqui?

- É o caminho pra casa dela, aqui faz parte do centro da vila, e quase todo mundo passa por aqui, seu anta! - Exclamou TenTen para Rock Lee.

Neji continuou calado no banco, com os olhos fechados e visivelmente pensativo.

- Eu já estou voltando pra casa... Irei treinar minha mira com Shurikens.. B-bom.. E-to... Neji-niisan.. eu...

- Shurikens? Por que? - Perguntou Lee, curioso.

- É..é que amanhã seria o dia da primeira tarefa com a sensei, então se eu passar...

- Me desculpe, mas estou ocupado.

- O.. o que? E-eu...

- Você quer que eu ajude você nos treinos, não? Pois então, estou ocupado, sinto muito, Hinata-sama. - Concluiu Neji, rapidamente. Afinal, era um gênio, não era? (xD)

- Eto... N-não tem problema.. eu.. eu..

De repente, ouve-se barulhos de passos, e um olhar sério se lança para Hinata.

- Não tem problema. Eu treino com você.

A voz fria e séria fez com que Neji olhasse diretamente para face séria do menino. Não muito interessados com a conversa fria de Neji, Lee e TenTen já estavam subindo em árvores (Ora, treinamento! xD)

- Hunp. - Neji nem deu bola, estava cansado e não se interessava em nada. - Vá, então. - Falou com desprezo, afinal, era Hinata, um membro da família principal.

- Então, você vem, Hyuuga?

E em lentos passos, acompanhando o garoto com a face totalmente corada, os dois se distanciavam da praça.

- Como você é frio, Neji! Só podia ser meu rival mesmo! - Exclamou Lee, descendo da árvore.

- Não ligo para a família principal. Nem que ela seja uma pessoa que brincou muito comigo em minha infância, não me interessa a família principal em mais nada. Nada dela. Tudo que guardo desta parte da familia é o rancor.

- Mas uma vez você não disse para nós que seu pai pediu para protegê-la? - Disse TenTen, confusa.

- Repito o que acabei de dizer. - Disse Neji, levantando no banco, e indo em direção ao lago.

- Você sabe quem era, Lee? - Perguntou TenTen.

- Não sei, não deu nem tempo de ver a cara dele de tanto desgosto dessa conversa.

--

- Acho que aqui será bom para treinarmos.

- M-muito obrigada por me ajudar...S-s-sasuke-...kun.

- De nada. Aquela pessoa com quem você estava falando é muito fria. (Como se ele tivesse moral pra falar isso. hoho) até me lembra o meu...

Silêncio. Hinata tentava entender a face de Sasuke, mas a única coisa que parecia entender era seus olhos fixados no chão e sua cara de bravo.

- Hyuuga, vamos treinar. - Disse Uchiha, determinado.

- S-sim!

Depois de um longo dia treinando, os dois pararam.

- Acho que você deu uma boa melhorada em sua mira.

- O-obrigada. - Disse Hinata, corando lentamente com o vasto silêncio que prosseguira. Não era todo dia que era "elogiada"!

- E então, por que gostaria de treinar tanto assim? Vejo que estava determinada.

- SIM!! E também vejo que você estava muito bem disposto, Sasuke-kun!! - Disse Hinata, levantando um pouco a voz.

- Hu..hunp. - Disse Sasuke, segurando os risos.

- Ah-ahn? M-me desculpe..

- Ah, não ligue, mas é que é a primeira vez que você fala comigo sem gaguejar... Posso saber o motivo?

- E-eto.. Amanhã tem um teste que a sensei fará, e então, se eu passar, eu po..eu posso estar perto do... E de novo o silêncio.

- De alguém, certo? Então você gosta de alguém? Admira alguém?

- S-sim.. por aí.. - Dizia a menina, que estava completamente corada. - M-mas não poderei ficar tão p-perto, porque essa pessoa não está no meu time, e-e e se eu não passar minhas chances diminuem de vê-lo, e então...

- É Naruto, certo?

Sem palavras, Hinata ficou muito corada a ponto de esconder a face.

- Eu sei porque toda vez que Naruto lhe diz algo, você fica vermelha. Toda vez que riem dele, você fica séria. É sempre assim. - E mais silêncio. - M-mas... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu observo-a. - Disse Sasuke, corando. (alguém fora a Hinata cora nessa fic tbm òóv)

- S-sim... - Disse timidamente Hinata, ainda vermelha.

- ...Estou com fome... Hyuuga, você gosta de Ramen? -

- S-sim?

--

- Aaah, não sei o que você viu naquele idiota. Ele não presta pra nada. - Disse Sasuke, tomando o caldo do Ramen. (Ou Lamen, tantofas uu')

Hinata ainda estava em silêncio. Séria, continuava comendo se fixando na tigela.

- Desculpe.

- Não tem problema, Sasuke-kun.. E-eu... sempre ouço isso de outras pessoas.. Mas eu sei que não é verdade.. Naruto-kun é muito mais do que os outros pensam - Disse Hinata, com os olhos ainda fixos em um ponto só, com a cara de pessoa determinada.

- Hyuuga...

- Sasuke-kun, p-peço desculpas a você.. Não queria te deixar sem jeito.. e-eu..

- Hãmp. Que nada.

- Você é realmente uma pessoa muito gentil, S-sasuke-kun.

Sasuke corou rapidamente. Levantou a tigela de Ramen tampando a cara para esconder a face vermelha.

- Obrigada. - Disse Uchiha, sorrindo depois de um longo tempo. - E também, obrigada por ser a única menina que não grita quando me vê.

- O-o-que?

- Ré. - Sorriu Sasuke, com um sorriso com a boca meio torta. - Mas quero deixar claro, Hyuuga. Não estou treinando com você porque sou bonzinho ou algo do tipo. Realmente me lembra meu passado, e não gostei da cena que vi. É apenas por isso.

- H-hm.

Depois de uma breve despedida e um desejo de sorte da parte dos dois para o teste de amanhã, foram para suas casas.

--

- Hyuuga! - Gritou Sasuke do topo de uma árvore.

- S-sasuke-kun... - A garota corou rapidamente.

- O que aconteceu, Hyuuga? Está vermelha? Seria febre?

- N-não..e..eu estou apenas vermelha..p-porque.. Não..não s-sei...

Sério, Sasuke esperou Hinata voltar ao normal para lhe voltar as palavras. Por que estaria vermelha ao vê-lo? Será que..?

- E então, Hyuuga, como foi no teste?

- Sim! Passei! Consegui passar graças a você, Sasuke-kun! E eu devo muito a você! Obrigada!

- ...Sim.. De nada... - Disse, corando um pouco.

- E você, c-conseguiu passar? P-pai me disse que Kakashi é um sensei muito rígido e nunca ninguém passou e-então eu estava p-preocupada..

- ...Preocupada com Naruto, você quis dizer? - Disse Uchiha, aarentando um leve ciúme, fazendo cara de bravo.

- Sasuke-kun... não é isso, eu... estava realmente... preocupada.. com... você...Um longo silêncio prevaleceu (É, de novo --) e Hinata, em lentos passos e triste, foi se afastando de Sasuke. Ele, arrependido, não conseguiu pensar duas vezes vendo ela se afastar assim dele.

- HYUU... HINATA! M-me desculpe, Hinata, eu...

A Hyuuga estava realmente surpresa. Era a primeira vez que a chamara pelo nome. Ficou muito feliz e confusa.

Mil coisas estavam se passando na mente do garoto. Ódio? Raiva? Por que foi tão estúpido a ponto de mostrar um ciúme besta? Mas não era culpa dele se seu coração...

- Sasuke-kun. - Disse firmemente a garota, depois de uma longa puxada de ar e coragem. - O-ouvi Ino uma vez dizer que você gosta de meninas de cabelos compridos. E.. e se e-eu.. e-eu.. meus cabelos.. c-compridos.. e-então você.. v-você...

Como o garoto não era besta, entendeu o que Hinata queria dizer. Estava sem palavras.

- Hi... - E nada saia de sua boca. Nenhuma palavra, nenhum suspiro. Estava lá, apenas paralisado. Sem perceber, foi se aproximando da face vermelha da garota.

E então, seu primeiro beijo. Ali, em baixo de uma alta árvore, e sobre uma leve brisa. No meio de tantas garotas, por que ela? A resposta era tão clara quando Hinata. Ela era diferente. Era especial. Era a única que o olhava por dentro. Pegou um colar, aparentemente mostrando Yin&Yang, e entregou para Hinata, paralisada, sem palavras.

Envergonhada, sorriu e agradeceu.

Envergonhado, botou o colar sobre seu pescoço.

Em baixo daquela alta árvore, e sobre uma leve brisa.


End file.
